Work machines such as wheel type loaders include work implements capable of being moved through a number of positions during a work cycle. Such implements typically include buckets, forks, and other material handling apparatus. Control levers are mounted at the operator's station and are connected to hydraulic circuits associated with each of the implements for moving the implements. The operator must manually move the control levers to open and close hydraulic valves that direct pressurized fluid from a hydraulic pump to hydraulic cylinders that in turn cause the implements to move.
Today, more and more hydraulic circuits are being driven electronically via a solenoid. That is, rather than be driven by fixed mechanical linkages, the hydraulic cylinders are driven by solenoids that are actuated via electronic signals from a microprocessor-controlled controller. Thus, the hydraulic cylinders are controlled via pre-programmed control logic. However, when changes are made to such an electrohydraulic system that affect flow characteristics, such as hose dimensions, orifice sizing, valve conversions, etc., the control logic must be revised accordingly in order to maximize fluid flow.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method and system that automatically calibrates software control in order to maximize hydraulic fluid flow to hydraulic cylinders in an electrohydraulic system.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.